From Bliss to Hell
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Tony and Ziva are in bliss, but how long will they last until they fall into the pits of hell ? How will she cope?
1. Argumentative Bullpen

Ziva and Tony had been dating for the past year now, and they seemed to love each other more than anything else in the world. That was until they split up, it was a simple misunderstanding, and neither of them were at fault but that was only the start as Tony refused to speak with her.

She phoned him. He took the phone off the hook.

She text him. He turned off his mobile.

She knocked on his door. He pretended to be out.

She emailed him. He blocked her.

Tony had no idea that she was only trying to tell him the truth, because she thought he deserved to know the truth.

Ziva walked to his desk, "Tony I need to talk to you"

Tony shrugged, "Well I don't want to listen, I don't care Ziva, So why don't you..."

Ziva sighed, "I'm pregnant Tony"

Tony laughed, "Yeah right, this is some sick plan to trap me isn't it?"

Ziva looked shocked, "No, why would I do that?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, what do you want? Money? Citizenship? A wedding ring?"

Ziva covered her stomach with her hands, "How dare you! I don't want any of that stuff"

Tony stood, "Then what the bloody hell do you want?"

Ziva sighed, "I just thought you deserved to know the truth, and I …."

Tony laughed, "Oh you want me to provide for you and this baby, that apparently exists?"

Ziva shook her head and glared, "I just wanted you to be a father to your son or daughter, that does exist!"

Tony laughed, "Yeah right, whatever Ziva, I'm not that stupid" he said as she stormed out........

_To be continued......._


	2. Knight In Shining Armour

Gibbs saw the argument as he went to step out of the elevator, and held the doors open for Ziva. Ziva stepped inside the metal box and looked at Gibbs, who embraced her in his arms and held her close as the elevator descended. Ziva sobbed with her unborn baby in between them as Gibbs held her. Not a word was spoken between them, as they spoke through their movements instead. Gibbs loved her and he hated seeing her in such a state, and pregnant by another man. Although he did have to agree that the pregnancy had positive effects on her and gave her a beautiful glow.

They stepped off of the elevator together and Gibbs linked his hand with hers, guiding her to his car, and he drove them back to his. It was somewhere safe and somewhere close. She rested her hand over her stomach as she watched out of the window as he drove. He kept a close eye on her while he drove and pulled into his driveway.

Jethro got out of the car and went around to the other side of the car and opened the car door for Ziva. Ziva smiled at him as she got out and took hold of his hand and leant into his body once more, so he hugged her close.

Leroy gave up with the idea of them both walking into the house, and lifted her up into his arms 'bridal style' and carried her over the threshold into the house, making Ziva giggle.

Gibbs chuckled and shut the door with a single kick as he entered the house, and moved into the sitting room and lay Ziva carefully on the sofa, leaning over her still he asked, "What is so funny?"

Ziva kept giggling, "You" she said between her laughter

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really? And why is that?" he asked and tickled her sides

Ziva squirmed and laughed ecstatically, screeching slightly, "Cause....cause you carried me"

Jethro smiled, seeing her happy made him happy, "Oh really, and why is that funny?"

Ziva smiled, still laughing, "Because you carry me as though we are married"

Gibbs smiled, he wished that was the case, he wished he was with her, he loved her so unconditionally, "Like you would marry me to begin with" he said jokingly, although inside he knew it was the case.

Ziva looked at him and cupped his cheek, "I would" she said softly, "Any woman would be extremely lucky to have you"

Gibbs smiled, "Not sure the ex-wives would agree"

Ziva shrugged, "They are idiots for letting you go"

Jethro smiled, "You really think so?"

Ziva nodded, "I know so" she said softly, and before they knew it there lips were pressed together

Gibbs pulled back quickly, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" he said quickly even though he wasn't the one to start the kiss, he had joined in, rather passionately with his hands protectively covering her stomach........


	3. Loving Parents

Ziva bit her lip, "I'm sorry Gibbs, I can't" she said with tears in her eyes

Jethro nodded and hugged her, "It is okay, I understand. Do you want a lift back home? Or do you want to stay the night?"

Ziva nodded, "I think that would be best" she said softly

Gibbs dropped her off at home and she went up to her apartment, where Tony was sat on the floor with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. He was slumped and fast asleep.

Ziva laughed quietly to herself and unlocked her front door before kneeling down with her hands over her stomach and shaking him lightly to wake him

Tony woke and smiled, "Ziva"

She smiled, "Come inside Tony" she said before walking inside, she went in and went tot eh bedroom changing into her nightwear and covering up with her gown before going into the kitchen to him

Tony was sat at the table with the roses and chocolates, "I'm sorry about earlier"

Ziva nodded, with her hand over her stomach as she leant against the counter

Tony watched her and stood up, then cupped her cheek, and touched her stomach with his other hand, "How far along are you?"

Ziva smiled, "About a month"

Tony kissed her head softly, "I love you"

Ziva smiled brightly, "I love you too" she said softly, knowing it would be okay and that this baby would be raised with a loving set of parents.


End file.
